


Another Friday

by Steamy_Linguine



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Connor RK800 - Freeform, F/M, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Hank Anderson x Reader, RK900 - Freeform, Rk800 x reader - Freeform, connor rk800 x reader - Freeform, dbh connor rk800, dbh hank anderson - Freeform, dbh sumo - Freeform, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy_Linguine/pseuds/Steamy_Linguine
Summary: Hank Anderson meets his new neighborI actually wrote this awhile back and I never posted it like a dumbass but I’ve read the other neighbor fics on here and they’re my favorite. I give credit to them all for inspiring me to write this
Relationships: Connor RK800/reader, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Another Friday

“ _Who are you_? ” You asked the older man. 

Hank looked down at you, a frown already on his face and arms crossed over his chest. 

It had been a few weeks since you moved into the neighborhood and Hank remembered the day you did. 

It was a hot Wednesday afternoon and also his off day. A day he could catch up on some rest, something he hadn’t been able to do with all of the deviant cases appearing. 

  
He had been sleeping peacefully when the loud beeping of the moving truck and made him jump awake and he ran into the living room, heart racing and his breathing quickened. 

“ _The fuck is that?”_ He asked. 

“ _The new neighbors Lieutenant_.”  Connor replied. 

Hank muttered under his breath about ‘damn people’ and ‘stupid truck’ under his breath as he walked back to his bedroom to continue his peaceful slumber but it was no use as he couldn’t fall back asleep. 

He had never seen his new neighbor but only the loud honking of the car outside calling the name of which he had assumed to be the neighbor. 

“ _C’mon (Y/N)! Let’s go!_ ”

“ _I’m coming Liz! Stop shouting!_ ”

He remembered the loud voices always coming by the last few Friday nights. Some young girls always shouting for you but again never saw your face, your car, just nothing when finally he was greeted by you and the most awful way. 

It had been another Friday night and Hank and his deviant android partner, Connor finally solved another homicide and he had went to the bar to celebrate, alone. 

He had a few drinks just enough to give him buzz, not wanting to have to deal with yet another hangover on a Saturday morning so before he could pass his limit, he slapped his last twenty onto the bar counter and caught a cab home. 

When the taxi pulled up, Hank got out and grabbed his keys from his pocket and moved to his porch as fast as his tired body would let him but once he reached his steps he stopped. 

He saw a figure on his dark porch, hunched over on the ground, grunting and mumbling trying to reach up to stand. 

Hank reached for his back pocket with hand already touching his gun as he approached the mysterious figure. 

The small figure heard his approaching steps and turned to look at him, their eyes meeting and Hank’s hand moved away from his weapon, muscles relaxed now but he felt a pang of annoyance. 

“ _Who are you_? ” You asked the older man. 

Hank looked down at you, a frown already on his face and arms crossed over his chest. 

“Who are you?” He asked, his gruff voice sending shivers down your spine. 

You smiled up at him, “I’m (Y/N).”

You giggled at him, your words slurred and Hank rolled his eyes. 

_She’s fucking drunk_.  He thought to himself. 

You looked around in confusion and back to him, “Why are you on my porch?”

Hank rolled his eyes, “You’re on my property.”

You nodded as your hand finally found the door knob and you used that to help pull yourself up to your feet. You attempted to take a step forward but lost your balance and almost fell face forward down the small steps until Hank caught you and held you upright. 

“Look I’m gonna help you to your house.”

“mmmhmmmmm.”

“And you’re gonna give me the key so I can open your door.”

“Ooooo I’ve heard this before.” You said while making eye contact with him and winking. 

Hank rolled his eyes again,  fucking kids.

“Just let me help-“

His sentence was cut off by you shoving him away as you ran to the porch railing and threw up all over the flower beds below and Hank shook his head. 

“Oh god I’m so sorry..” You mumbled as you walked back to him. 

“Alright c’mon lets go.” Hank threw his arm around your shoulder as he helped you back to his door. 

“W-Wait I don’t live here...” You mumbled as your head slowly fell to his shoulder. 

Hank sighed, “I’m not carrying your sick ass back to your house. Just sleep on the couch.” 

He helped you inside and to the couch, Sumo barking to greet the both of you. 

He set you down onto the cushions and you fell over onto the small pillows the exhaustion already beginning to take over and Hank watched you completely pass out on his couch. 

This was going to be quite the story to tell Connor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
